


Pas De Deux

by Quackyeon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, ballerino au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun wishes he could move out of the Corps and Hyunwoo doesn't even care but is somehow a Soloist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Blue_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Blue_moon) collection. 



> \- Who knows why I know so much about Ballet? 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Day 8; March 8th, 2016

"We can't be doing this." Kihyun said - although the fact that Hyunwoo was on his knees, lips sinfully stretched around Kihyun's cock might suggest that it was a bit late for him to be bringing it up now. He didn't know why he had waited this long to mention the fact that his dad could be home at any minute and he really didn't know how he was going to explain it to anyone. Hyunwoo just looked up at the boy and then just carried on what he was doing. Kihyun gasped a little when Hyunwoo tried to take him all the way in. Kihyun groaned, he hated that he would just come undone under the touch of the other. He gently rocked his hips up, his hand on the back of the other's head as he arched more. He closed his eyes, his lips parting. 

It wasn't long after that he came. Hyunwoo didn't swallow, he never had. Kihyun didn't particularly mind that the other wasn't into it. He just let him do what he wanted when it came to them giving each other head. They did other things, they had dates - but dating was hard when you were in the Korean National Ballet, there was so much to do - and dating within the company was hard. Hyunwoo got up, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. "You know we could get an apartment together." 

"And I'd still have to tell my dad that not only is his son a dancer but he's got a boyfriend." Kihyun sighed a little, fixing himself and getting up. "What part are you going for in Romeo and Juliet... I know you've been marked as a Grand Soloist for this tour." Kihyun was jealous, he was still just in the corps de ballet. 

"Mercutio" Hyunwoo said simply. "I don't have that desire you have to be a Principal and honestly I hate the choreography for Romeo. Plus Mercutio is way more fun. You should definitely go for Tybalt. The dance he does when he kills Mercutio is basically a Pas De Deux between two men and I know you could ace the dance. Technically you're the best man for the job." 

"But my dad isn't the director." Kihyun said "and I'm not even one of the Coryphées so they aren't even going to look my way when it comes to the main parts. I'm just gonna be in the back ground watching you dance amazingly." Kihyun sighed a little kissing the other. 

"You know my dad doesn't give me any special treatment." Hyunwoo said quietly. "Or are you sleeping with me in the hope that I'll put in a good word and you'll be able to progress. Because I have enough of that with the ballerina's. And they know I'm gay." 

"You know that I would never use you like that." Kihyun said softly stroking the side of Hyunwoo's face. "I don't care about who your dad is. I care about you. Sure I'd love to be out of the corps," that was an understatement he would kill to be a Principal dancer, but he wouldn't screw his way to the top. "Hyunwoo, I'm here because I love you not because I love the idea of furthering my career." 

"Good. Because my dad knows about us and he likes you as my partner - but he honestly couldn't care less who you are when it comes to dancing - he doesn't even give me the parts that I want when I ask for them." Hyunwoo shrugged, moving to stretch. "We need to get cleaned up. I'm taking you to the studio we're going to get you to nail the Tybalt parts - because you're going to get this part." 

"Hyunwoo." Kihyun sighed, following the other to the bathroom, turning the shower on as they both stripped. He smiled getting under the water and holding his partner closer to him, they kissed under the water, holding each other close. Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun against the wall and kissed him harder. Kihyun pulled back, "We need to get to the studio." he mumbled. Hyunwoo nodded. 

The studio was pretty much Kihyun's whole life, that and the gym. There was so much pressure on the male ballerina's - ballerino's (although the term was falling out of common usage) - to look just as good as the females. The pressure was insane - but as soon as you were deemed a risk, in terms of your weight or your bone density you were sidelined. So it was insane the amount of training people did. 

Kihyun sighed moving to warm up after putting his bag down. Hyunwoo did the same warming up quickly. They wanted to get as much of the Tybalt parts learnt before someone decided that they also wanted to use the studio - because it was always better to keep it a secret which part you were going for, ballet could be vicious. 

Kihyun ran through the dance a few times with Hyunwoo shadowing him. He looked over at his boyfriend as they lay on the studio floor trying to prepare to go for another try. "Brisé Volé." Hyunwoo said. "You're not quite hitting it right. I mean it's not wrong." He said with a smile, getting up. "It's like this." Kihyun watched enviously as Hyunwoo did it flawlessly. "Also you have to think of Tybalt's emotion at this point." He repeated the move. 

Kihyun was envious because to Hyunwoo, ballet was just something he did. As far as Kihyun could see, it was a natural talent and he hated that. Natural talent was hard to beat even with the best training. Hyunwoo had the best training to go with his talent. His parents had sent him to Russia and Paris to be trained. He was sought after by other companies - he could very easily be a Principal dancer but he just didn't have the ambition to do it. Hyunwoo was content dancing the parts like Mercutio, he never had the desire to dance the lead male role. All Kihyun ever dreamed of was being the Principal. All he'd ever wanted was to be the best male dancer in the company.

When he'd got into the academy he wasn't the best dancer - but he was the one who tried the hardest. He wouldn't let anything get in the way of his dream to be the star. But for each generation of Ballerina's there were very few Principals. He knew he was fighting a losing battle - he wasn't a natural but he was going to try his hardest until he got there. He was going to follow his boyfriend, he was going to master the technique. He was going to make it. 

Kihyun's hand was grabbed by one of the female dancer - he was pretty sure she was Hirai Momo, she came from Japan and she was in the corps. "You need to come Hyunwoo needs you." She said - that was all she needed to say. Kihyun left his bag in the room. He left his music - he didn't care if anyone heard it was Tybalt's piece. If everyone knew who he was going to be. 

He got to the first aid room and saw Hyunwoo lying on the bed, he smiled at Kihyun. "I fell." He said quietly, "In the audition so I'm not going to be Mercutio." Kihyun just shook his head. "You should go and practice Tybalt. The auditions for him are this afternoon and I know you're going to do amazing." 

"What have you done?" 

"Ligaments." 

"Where?" 

"Ankle." 

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo, he knew what that meant. It was uncommon for dancers to come back after doing it. Hyunwoo's career was probably over, this was it. Kihyun felt dizzy, how could the most talent person he knew be looking at their whole career - and life - being over. "What can we do?" Kihyun moved to take Hyunwoo's hand. 

"Well I'm going to have it put in a cast, and then I'm going to do rehab and then I'm going to come back and take the stage." Hyunwoo smiled and Kihyun nodded. If anyone could do it, then it was going to be Hyunwoo.


End file.
